


soaked in love

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “It looks like it’s going to rain,” Yuuri says, and Victor frowns, glancing up. He had been distracted by Yuuri, bright, lovely, warm. He glances to the sky now, crease forming between his brows at the dark clouds looming over them, heavy and full.“You think we’ll make it back?” Victor asks, even though he already knows the answer. They’re on their way home, having spent a day just them, on a slightly more secluded beach a half an hour bike ride from Yu-topia. It looks like they’ll be soaked again soon.“Race you,” Yuuri says anyway, that compatible gleam in his eyes as he pushes forward, the bike protesting as the pace increases. Victor gasps, and then laughs, and throws himself into competition against the rain and Yuuri both.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 28
Kudos: 178





	soaked in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandolinearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandolinearts/gifts).



> For Kathe -- Happy BIrthday my dear friend. You are a wonderful, amazing, incredible person, and I hope this day is all of those things as well. When I think of bicycles I think of you, so I hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> Beta read by the lovely [Sae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaerenDPity)<3

The wind ruffles Yuuri’s hair, black locks rippling like the sea, the tips lighter, bleached from the sun. It’s longer now, from how it was last summer. Sometimes Victor wonders if he’s growing it out, if it’s intentional or that he’s just forgotten, distracted by life and practice and coming home. Victor hasn’t dared to bring it up, scared it’s a coincidence and that Yuuri will start to notice and cut it. Yuuri can do as he pleases of course, but Victor wants to hold onto it a little longer. The long hair makes Yuuri look even softer, and it fits him so well in the warmer season, the Hasetsu summer tanning his skin, bringing the gold out in his eyes. He’s beautiful, in every sense of the word, and Victor can never get enough of watching him. It feels like a dream still, the warmth that exists here, in Yuuri’s attention. A few years ago Victor could hardly imagine something so embracing as Yuuri’s love, too focused on forward, better, faster, higher, more, more until he wasn’t sure he was breathing anymore, like he was sinking, so slowly, that he didn’t notice until everything around him was dark. Until someone grabbed his cold hand, skin hot and clammy, cheeks deep red, eyes wide, champagne breath, and pulled him up. 

“Dance with me,” he said, and for the first time in what felt like eons, Victor reached the surface and breathed. 

Yuuri turns, the long locks swirling around his head as he continues to pedal, the wheels from their bikes crunching the gravel of the country side road. The bikes squeak and creak as they hit bumps in the road. It’s Hiroko and Toshiya’s old bikes. Apparently they sold Yuuri’s to a teen living down the road when he moved to the US, and Mari lost hers, the yellow one Victor used all of last summer when he first came to Hasetsu, when she was out drinking with Minako in April. Victor doesn’t mind. Apparently Toshiya proposed when they were out on a ride with these bikes, over thirty years ago, and Victor feels proud to share this history with them, his family. 

Yuuri smiles, and Victor smiles back. It’s almost impossible to hold back with how warmth explodes in his system still, when Yuuri smiles like that. Victor wants to hold onto this for as long as he can, forever preferably. Yuuri won gold at Worlds. They’re already planning the wedding, not that Victor really planned for Yuuri to have to win, he would have married Yuuri if he failed every jump for the rest of time, because medals and podiums really don't matter in their love — only in their profession. There, it’s dead serious, the drive to be better easier for Victor now, fun and inspiring, when he can weave stories for himself and Yuuri, to touch people with their craft. Yuuri is competitive, and he hates to lose, but he’s not a sore loser, much like Victor. He only felt pride as he looked at Yuuri from his place on the podium, silver medal around his neck. How wonderful life was, to get to have all this, he had thought. 

“It looks like it’s going to rain,” Yuuri says, and Victor frowns, glancing up. He had been distracted by Yuuri, bright, lovely, warm. He glances to the sky now, crease forming between his brows at the dark clouds looming over them, heavy and full. 

“You think we’ll make it back?” Victor asks, even though he already knows the answer. They’re on their way home, having spent a day just them, on a slightly more secluded beach a half an hour bike ride from Yu-topia. It looks like they’ll be soaked again soon. 

“Race you,” Yuuri says anyway, that competitive gleam in his eyes as he pushes forward, the bike protesting as the pace increases. Victor gasps, and then laughs, and throws himself into competition against the rain and Yuuri both. 

They can’t win. Of course they can’t and they both know it, but it doesn’t matter. Laughter feels like bubbles in Victor’s chest, rising and rising until they reach his throat and mouth and he lets it spill over his lips. It’s accompanied by Yuuri’s, deep and high, almost shrieking. No one gets to hear Yuuri laugh like this. 

No one but Victor. 

They call him a fortress, and Yuuri has looked at him in awe so many times, claiming he’s ‘never heard Victor laugh like that with anyone else’, ‘never seen your freckles before’, ‘never knew you could look so broken when you cried.’ It’s so easy now, to be himself with Yuuri. To be, to feel and let it show, to let go. Yuuri gets to see so much no one else does, but Yuuri is just the same. They are both fortresses, holding others out. At least they’ve broken down the walls for each other, brick for terrifying brick, until they reached this. They’re still learning, and Victor is prepared to continue doing so for the rest of his life. Yuuri is worth it. This, bicycling on squeaking old bikes as rain chases them, is worth it. Victor feels alive, and oh how wonderful it is to live. 

The rain is ruthless, and soon — it pours. Victor is soaked within moments, the vision dim from how the rain disrupts their sight. Yuuri stops on the gravel road, looking around, and Victor does too. They’re still laughing, breathy now, silly. 

“Over there!” Yuuri shouts and points to the side, pulling his bike with him from the road. Victor follows, laying his own bike next to Yuuri’s on the grass clad ground, rushing in under a hanging birch. Yuuri holds the low hanging branches aside for him, and Victor joins him inside the green room. The branches are so long they dance along the ground, and it’s a dense greenery, shielding them. Yuuri’s eyes are dancing with joy, and Victor smiles too, his breath evening out. Their t-shirts, shorts and shoes are soaked, fabric plastered to their bodies tightly. Yuuri’s lips are pink and parted, and Victor loves everything about them, their shape, the way Yuuri pulls the lower one between his teeth, the way they feel against his own. Fat drops still fall between the branches, and Victor shivers as one hits his neck. Yuuri sees it, and soon his hands find his arms, warm even in this weather. 

“Come here,” Yuuri says over the loud wall of sound from the rain, and Victor follows so easily, sinking into his embrace, his kiss. Warmth fills him, from the inside out, bright and enveloping. This is home. This is love. This is life. 

They kiss and kiss, deep and devouring, but without heat. It’s closeness, something Victor craved for so long, but had no idea he was missing. Yuuri gives him it all. Yuuri is not a touchy person, but he loves touching Victor, and that settles something in Victor’s bones, chases fear from his mind. He can have this. They can have this.

They stand under the low hanging branches long after the rain stops, kissing, holding, being close. The sun comes back, casting the hidden haven they’ve found into a golden light. It fits Yuuri perfectly, Victor decides as he pulls back. Yuuri smiles, pushing Victor’s wet and surely messy hair from his forehead. ”Hi pretty boy,” he says, and Victor's stomach fills with butterflies. “You cold?” 

“Not anymore,” Victor says, and Yuuri smiles, kissing him once, twice. “This was fun, wonderful.”

“Everything with you is wonderful,” Yuuri says, stepping back to lace their fingers together as they step out into the sun again. 

“Even early morning practice?” Victor teases, and Yuuri rolls his eyes. “I can clearly remember you saying something about me being a demon when I pulled you from bed in February to go to the rink.” 

“They’re definitely much better, with you,” Yuuri says, catching Victor’s heart with simple words, lovely and light, building a home in Victor’s heart because he’s sure that they’re true. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Victor says, pulling Yuuri close to press his lips to his hair, before letting him go so they can raise the bikes. He could barely see it as they rushed under the tree, but a vibrant flower field surrounds them, the stark colors glittering in the sun from where the raindrops still hang. “Do you think Okasan would like some flowers?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agrees, and they pack Yuuri’s entire bicycle basket full of blooming greenery, before they climb onto soaked bicycle saddles again, starting to trample down the wet gravel road. 

“Let’s soak in the onsen when we get back,” Victor suggests. They’re cycling side by side now, competition forgotten. He’s growing cold again, even though the sun is warm. It’s like it’s sunk into his bones, and the only thing that was warding it off was Yuuri’s touch. 

“Sounds perfect,” Yuuri agrees, and then they fall quiet, content, the gravel under their wheels the only sound accompanying them. 

_I want so many days like this_ , Victor thinks, glancing over at Yuuri, catching him smiling back. _Endless amounts of days like this._

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BORTH KATHE 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
